Pièces détachées
by Koba54
Summary: Fourre-tout de drabbles, one-shots et bidules sur toute la série et ses personnages. Couples ou pas, interprétations bizarres, humour, angst, fluff. Rating variable entre K et T.
1. Je me ris du danger, ha ha ha!

.

 **Pièces détachées**

.

 **Disclaimer:** _Ôban Star-racers_ est une œuvre de Savin Yeatman-Eiffel, Thomas Romain et leur équipe. Tout appartient à Sav! The World Productions, et moi, je ne fais que partager quelques délires de fan.

 **Ce que vous trouverez ici:** des one-shots, drabbles, challenges d'écriture, des choses légères, du fluff, de l'angst, des interprétations diverses et des couples de toutes sortes. Sinon, pour les personnages, du no-pairing, des trucs tout mignons sur Rick et Molly, sur Don et Rick, et puis aussi sur Rick tout seul, du JordanXMolly ou Jordan  & Molly (pairing réciproque, sens unique ou interactions amicales), du StanXKoji en folie (oui, je les shippe, mais en même temps, ils donnent le bâton pour se faire battre, avouez), des parodies et élucubrations sur toutes les bourdes de Jordan au cours de la série (l'Avatar sait qu'elles sont nombreuses!), des petites choses sur Ning et Skun, Rush, Sul, Satis, Canaletto, Toros, et… du bashing d'Aikka. Je blague, j'écrirai aussi sur lui (et ses relations avec Molly, Jordan ou Toros), mais peut-être un peu moins souvent car il ne m'inspire pas trop.

Le tout porte sur l'ensemble de la série, autrement dit, si vous êtes en cours de visionnage, il y aura du **spoil** jusqu'au dernier épisode et en particulier sur tous les twists du deuxième arc.

 **Note:** Apparemment, cela fait débat, du coup, je précise: pour moi, un drabble, c'est un texte en 100 mots, ni plus ni moins. Je fais aussi parfois des mini-drabbles (une micro-histoire en 50 mots), des doubles/triples drabbles (en 200/300 mots) et des drabbles "et demi" en 150 mots. (On s'amuse comme on peut!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **"Quel danger? Ha! Moi j'aime le danger, je me ris du danger, ha ha ha!"**

 _Personnages: Molly & les garçons_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: drabble_

.

– Molly, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Coupe l'hyperdrive, _maintenant_! hurle Rick.

Mais elle ne l'écoute pas, faut pas rêver, non plus.

– Molly, supplie Stan, ça va pas tenir, arrête!

Koji tremblote derrière ses écrans, Don grince des dents.

Quatre hommes se rongent dans la cabine, suspendus aux manettes d'une adolescente de quinze ans.

Et quelque part, dans le tape-cul, un cinquième fait sa prière en s'accrochant à ses tourelles.

Mais lorsqu'elle débarque triomphante, joyeuse, "Super course! Et cette vitesse! Du bonheur, la nouvelle hyperdrive!", ils font comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'avaient pas eu la pétoche de leur vie.

.


	2. Incultes!

**Incultes!**

 _Personnages: Satis et l'équipe terrienne_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: Semi-crack sur une des inspirations potentielles (selon moi) pour le personnage de Satis._

.

La première fois que Satis s'est montré aux Terriens, aucun ne s'est méfié de lui, évidemment.

Il a l'habitude. D'ailleurs, à choisir, il préfère largement la condescendance (parfois respectueuse) des habitants de la planète bleue à l'accueil que certaines autres équipes lui ont réservé. Les représentants Crogs, par exemple, avaient menacé de lui rouler dessus. Faut dire que chez eux, il n'y a pas de vieux: les rares personnes qui parviennent à ne pas se faire couper la tête avant leur quarante-cinquième cycle sont impitoyablement massacrées, au prétexte de la faiblesse amenée par l'âge. Bande de crétins. Mais bref, les Terriens. Ils sont plutôt rigolos, et Satis a bien failli glousser et trahir sa présence en entendant leur chef – le grognon à la coupe noire et blanche – marmonner qu'il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli par l'avatar en personne, mais qu'on aurait quand même pu leur envoyer quelqu'un, hein, d'abord. La coïncidence était assez cocasse.

Ensuite, il s'est beaucoup amusé à farfouiller dans leur camion, à admirer leur "coussin volant", à jouer les pépés séniles et un peu loufoques, et surtout à voir leurs mines terrifiées tandis qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il tripotait, armes, commandes, mécaniques. Passer pour un vieux fou maladroit auprès des extra-ôbaniens reste encore et toujours un de ses plaisirs préférés.

Personne parmi eux ne s'est douté de rien, quant à sa véritable identité.

.

Avant l'arrivée des premiers participants, Satis s'était demandé si un seul d'entre eux serait capable de percer son secret. Ça aurait pu être drôle. Il aurait bien parié sur Sul, le célèbre sorcier, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à se complaindre dans son ennui désespéré pour faire attention à autrui, et il s'est laissé bluffer comme les autres.

Les Terriens sont les tout derniers, et eux aussi n'y ont vu que du feu. C'est assez ironique. En effet, fin connaisseur de la culture terrienne, Satis pense qu'ils devraient être familiers avec ce trope du vieillard inoffensif qui se révèle être en réalité une créature immensément sage et puissante. Chez d'autres espèces, comme ces pauvres Crogs, par exemple, ce concept n'existe tout simplement pas, aussi, on peut difficilement leur en vouloir. Mais les humains... ne dit-on pas chez eux que les apparences sont trompeuses?

Satis en a tiré une conclusion amusante: les Terriens, inventeurs de la mythique saga _Star Wars_ , connaissent très mal leurs classiques. Sinon, en voyant un petit vieux zinzin, armé d'une canne minuscule, débarquer chez eux et fouiller dans leurs affaires en mettant une joyeuse pagaille, ils se seraient probablement dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

.

* * *

 _(Je ne sais pas si c'est revendiqué, mais franchement, les points communs entre Satis et Maître Yoda me paraissaient si flagrants que dans ma tête, c'est forcément une référence.)_


	3. Pas nous

**Pas nous**

 _Personnage: Jordan_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: drabble. Se déroule sur Ôban, lorsque Satis énonce les règles des finales._

.

Attenter à la vie de son adversaire, c'est toujours interdit… même sur Ôban. Ouf! J'aimais pas trop la manière dont ce Crog nous regardait...

 _Qui pourrait vouloir faire une chose pareille_ , muhahaha et il se croit drôle, en plus. Sale Crog!

Ces airs qu'il se donne, j'vous jure! Même quand il plisse les yeux, on dirait un bruit de lame. Quelle nation barbare. Nous les humains…

Ouais bon. On n'est pas toujours réglos non plus. Rarement, même c'est vrai… Mais on n'est pas pareils. Pas aussi horribles. On décime pas des planètes toutes entières. Pas nous! Pas vrai?

.


	4. Les yeux de Rick

**Les yeux de Rick**

 _Personnage: obviously..._

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: drabble bâtard en 150 mots… pour tenter d'expliquer pourquoi on ne les voit jamais, ses yeux._

 _._

Ses yeux lui font un mal de chien, aujourd'hui.

Il y a toujours un moment où ses nerfs optiques fatiguent, à force d'être contraints à voir. Rick sait qu'il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Pendant les courses, il a besoin d'être au max, pour optimiser ses réflexes. Mais en rentrant, il devrait penser à baisser la densité.

Ses yeux sont ultra-performants, et il peut en changer quand il veut, mais par respect pour ceux qui n'ont pas sa chance, il essaie d'en prendre soin.

Il est loin le temps des greffes clandestines! Sa première s'était terminée en rejet – camelote –, mais depuis qu'il est pilote, il peut s'offrir les meilleures prothèses cybernétiques du marché. Lui, l'orphelin qui tâtonnait sous les regards apitoyés des gens.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il voit tout avant tout le monde: les obstacles, le talent des petites souris ou les douleurs secrètes des vieux managers.

.


	5. Complémentaires

**Complémentaires**

 _Personnages: Stan & Koji_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: blabla sur leurs relations. Shônen-ai si on veut le voir._

.

Koji et lui sont complémentaires en tous points. Sur le plan des compétences, déjà: à eux deux, ils font un malheur. Mais seuls, c'est autre chose. S'ils sont experts réputés dans leurs domaines respectifs, Stan ne comprend rien à l'informatique, et Koji est totalement nul en ce qui concerne la mécanique. Et ils se gardent bien d'y remédier: comme ça, si on embauche l'un, on embauche aussi l'autre, et ils ne sont jamais séparés. Malin, non?

Sur le plan du tempérament, c'est pareil aussi. Koji est discret, doux et prudent, à la limite de la trouille, là où Stan s'impose de sa voix gouailleuse, distribue des bourrades et se montre souvent plus téméraire. Il préfère jouer des poings et abandonne la diplomatie à son ami. C'est pour ça que Koji le laisse passer devant lorsqu'ils se retrouvent coincés par les Scrubs.

Cependant, il arrive que les rôles s'inversent. On a déjà vu Koji piquer des fureurs noires, et comme pour toutes les personnes qui ne se mettent jamais en colère, quand ça se produit, il ne faut vraiment pas rester sur son chemin. Conseil d'ami. Et en plus, il est rancunier!

De la même façon, Stan perd aussi parfois de sa superbe. Le jour où le virus de Para-Dice avait pris le contrôle de l'Arrow II et que celui-ci s'était mis à lui tirer dessus tout seul, par exemple. Pour une fois c'était lui qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin en appelant Koji et en le suppliant de le sortir de là.

.


	6. Les petites souris

**Les petites souris**

 _Personnages: Rick & Molly_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: drabble tout mignon_

.

– Hé Rick… pourquoi tu m'appelles "petite souris"?

– Parce que t'es petite!

– C'est tout?

– Parce que t'es une clandestine, aussi. Parce qu'on t'a trouvée recroquevillée dans ton trou, comme une souris prise dans un placard! Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'aime pas ce surnom?

– Je sais pas si c'est flatteur…

– Moi je trouve. Les petites souris sont malignes, agiles, et tenaces aussi. Des bestioles coriaces. Elles sont plutôt collantes, du coup, c'est dur de s'en débarrasser, mais… on s'y attache.

– Ce sont quand même des nuisibles…

– Pas forcément. Une maison où il y a des souris, c'est une maison saine.

.


	7. Frimer devant les filles, moi?

**Frimer devant les filles, moi?**

 _Personnages: léger AikkaMolly_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: drabble qui se situe juste avant la course entre eux deux sur Arouas._

.

C'est même pas vrai. Il n'essaye _pas du tout_ de frimer devant elle. Bon d'accord, ses mimiques admiratives sont flatteuses, mais il a passé l'âge de ces égarements adolescents. Il est prince, il n'a pas le temps pour ces bêtises.

Mais quand même. Parce qu'il sait qu'elle le regarde, il ne peut s'empêcher de lancer son sort le plus puissant en tirant une flèche contre la falaise. Un craquement significatif lui indique qu'il a réussi son coup. Molly a l'air épatée. Aikka retient un sourire et regagne son campement, feignant l'indifférence. Pas sa faute si les petites terriennes sont si impressionnables, si?

.


	8. Notre bébé

**Notre bébé**

 _Personnages: Stan & Koji_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: drabble, encore, shônen-ai trognon_

.

J'te l'ai jamais dit, mais t'es comme ma clef à molettes, celle dont j'ai toujours besoin, dont je me sers tout le temps. Quand je l'ai pas dans ma poche, j'ai l'impression d'être nu. Quelque chose me manque. Son manche poli s'harmonise avec ma paume. Je la connais par cœur, j'ai vissé et dévissé tous les boulons de l'Arrow avec. Il est beau, quand même, notre bébé, Koji. Ça sonne comme une blague, une façon de parler, mais je le pense vraiment. Je l'ai fait avec toi, on l'a bichonné, soigné, réparé cent fois. Et toi…

Merde, ça dérape, là.

.


	9. Le pire coloc au monde

**Le pire coloc au monde**

 _Personnages: Jordan & Molly_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: Truc mimi et friendship. D_ _'après mes souvenirs de la série, dormir avec Jordan à côté doit vraiment être infernal._

.

Molly lève les yeux au ciel et enfonce profondément ses dents dans son oreiller pour se calmer. Depuis qu'ils sont sur Ôban, elle dort dans la même chambre que Jordan: seul un mince étendoir à linge, orné de deux serviettes, leur accorde à chacun un peu d'intimité.

Ça ne la gêne pas, elle s'en fiche. Mais bon sang, _qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme bruit quand il dort!_

Quand il ne ronfle pas, il marmonne, fait cliqueter ses plaques et piaffe comme un bébé. Parfois, il appelle sa mère. Molly rigolerait si elle ne savait pas que ça lui arrive à elle aussi, d'après ses camarades du pensionnat. Il y a plein de raisons pour rêver de sa mère, dans la vie, et elle ne sont pas toutes drôles, aussi l'adolescente s'abstient-elle du moindre commentaire.

À part ça, il souffle, se tourne dans tous les sens, fait vrombir ses lèvres. Au début, c'était mignon, mais là, ça fait plusieurs heures qu'elle essaye de dormir et ça devient vraiment INSUPPORTABLE.

Molly serre les poings et s'exhorte au calme. Jordan, promet-elle, au prochain "Maman", je te dégomme.

Mais comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Jordan se met soudain à siffler du nez. Cette fois, c'en est trop, le moteur explose: Molly bondit, oreiller au poing et se rue sur son partenaire pour le lui asséner sur la tête.

– MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER, OUI!

– KWAAA! hurle Jordan, une attaque!

Et, malheureusement pour Molly, les réflexes de son entraînement militaire prennent le dessus: d'un bond il est sur elle, son bas s'enroule autour de sa gorge tandis qu'il immobilise les siens d'une clef fort désagréable.

– C'est… toi, Molly? bredouille-t-il à demi-réveillé. Mais t'es folle, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

– J'arrive pas à dormir avec le boucan que tu fais! Lâche-moi!

Et, mécontente, la pilote balance un coup de pied. Elle ne sait pas où elle l'a atteint, mais Jordan pousse un cri de douleur et lâche prise. Molly se libère, évite son poing rageur, réplique du sien, et les voilà à se taper dessus comme des chiens, l'une, furieuse de s'être fait plaquer au sol piteusement, et l'autre, sans totalement savoir pourquoi.

Heureusement, un autre poing furibond vient clore la bagarre, celui de Stan, qui s'abat sur la porte, suivi d'un beuglement:

– Wow, vous deux, c'est pas un peu fini? Nan mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans? Ces ados, j'vous jure!

Honteux et confus, Molly et Jordan échangent un regard furibond, serti d'un accord tacite de silence.

– On va dire qu'un de ces singes de l'espace est rentré et qu'on a eu du mal à le faire sortir, décrète Molly.

– Ouais, grogne Jordan, on va dire ça.

.


	10. Jalousie

**Jalousie**

 _Personnage: Molly_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: un peu d'angst – épisode 5_

.

Rick est revenu ce matin.

Les médecins l'ont déjà guéri.

Ça a douché mon enthousiasme. Je me sens tellement cloche d'avoir bousculé tout le monde au réveil! J'étais tout excitée à l'idée de la course… et tout ça pour découvrir que je ne piloterai plus pour l'équipe! Quelle idiote. J'ai honte, maintenant.

Ce qui me met encore plus mal à l'aise, c'est que… ils avaient l'air tous si contents! Bon, d'accord, je comprends. C'est une bonne chose que Rick soit remis si vite, on se faisait du souci, et moi aussi je suis heureuse, mais… ils n'ont pas l'air de me regretter plus que ça. Non, il y a autre chose: je deviens peut-être parano, mais j'ai même eu l'impression qu'ils étaient _soulagés_ qu'il soit revenu.

Je ne veux pas imaginer ce que ça peut vouloir dire.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, pourtant.

C'est vrai que ma première course à bord de l'Arrow a été… un peu chaotique. C'est _vrai_. Je dois même être une des seules pilotes de la Terre à avoir franchi la ligne d'arrivée en roulant à trente km/h! Mais je me suis rattrapée contre l'équipe d'Arrouas, non? Et puis, de toute manière, je les ai gagnées, ces courses. Peu importe comment, ça fait des victoires, des points pour la compétition! Est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas juste reconnaître un peu ça? Au moins une fois… Papa sans doute pas, il est contre moi depuis le début de toute façon. Mais Stan, Koji, Jordan? Surtout Jordan. C'est pas comme s'il était pas le premier à me voir franchir la ligne d'arrivée, hein.

Ah ce traître! Ça me faisait mal au cœur de l'entendre pleurnicher comme quoi il était trop heureux de le retrouver, son Rick, en se frottant contre lui comme un chien! (D'ailleurs, c'était bizarre. Je dis ça, je dis rien.) C'était… c'était comme si ça avait été insupportable de courir avec moi. Et ça m'a blessée.

Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi expérimentée de Rick, peut-être que ma conduite est moins confortable? En tout cas, il m'a vraiment laissée tomber sur ce coup-là. Je ne pensais pas qu'on était amis, on se connaît à peine. Mais quand même. Si on a gagné, ce n'est pas que grâce à moi, c'est parce qu'on a réussi à former une équipe, tous les deux. Je croyais que ça comptait un peu, malgré tout. Juste un tout petit peu.

Je suis allée me cacher. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul d'entre eux voie que ça me fait mal. Surtout pas mon père…

.

Ce n'est pas que je veux prendre sa place.

Ce n'est pas que je suis jalouse.

Bon d'accord, oui, je suis jalouse, oui, je suis dégueulasse, et oui, j'aurais aimé que Rick reste blessé plus longtemps.

Voilà, je l'ai dit. Quelle garce je fais. Je suis vraiment une fille horrible. Je préférerais qu'il souffre, hein? Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a félicitée pour ma course, il avait l'air franchement intéressé pour que je lui raconte, et même, quand il m'a remerciée de lui avoir gardé la place, c'était sincère, je l'ai senti.

Il pourrait m'en vouloir, il pourrait me faire sentir que, maintenant, ça va être le moment de lui rendre sa place. C'est un peu présomptueux de ma part, de croire que je pourrais être une menace pour _lui_ , bien sûr. Mais quand même. Il pourrait me traiter en rivale. Ce serait même beaucoup plus logique. La compétition est rude, entre pilotes. Je le sais. Mais non, au contraire: c'est même lui qui se montre le plus gentil et le plus accueillant envers moi.

Pfff. Franchement, ça serait plus facile s'il n'était pas aussi sympa!

.


	11. Chacun ses secrets

**Chacun ses secrets**

 _Personnages: Rick & Jordan_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: ficclet écrit pour le thème "clairvoyance". Petite entorse au canon, puisque ça ne respecte pas l'âge réel d'un personnage._

.

Rick attend que les portes de l'Arrow soient fermées et les réacteurs enclenchés pour demander à son partenaire:

– Juste pour info, Jordan, t'as quel âge?

– Dix-huit ans, pourquoi?

– Ouais, ouais, ça c'est dans tes papiers. Mais en vrai?

Silence. Il voit sur l'écran le visage du jeune homme – du jeune garçon? – se creuser de perplexité, quant à la réponse qu'il convient de donner. Finalement, Jordan laisse échapper:

– Dix-sept.

du ton de celui qui va bientôt les avoir.

Rick sourit, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes noires, amusé.

– Et t'es déjà cadet?

– Ouais.

– T'as menti pour t'engager?

Jordan s'agite, mal à l'aise.

– Et alors? De toute façon, depuis, ils ont baissé l'âge limite… à cause de la menace Crog.

Puis le fusillant du regard:

– C'est vraiment important?

– Non, admet Rick.

Et il abandonne la conversation.

En décollant, il a quand même un petit sourire de triomphe sur lèvres.

S'il voulait confirmer son intuition, c'était juste par fierté de pilote: pour le plaisir d'avoir deviné et de survoler le reste du monde, qui se plante et n'y voit que du feu.

.


	12. Entraînement musclé

**Entraînement musclé**

 _Personnages: Rick & Molly_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: OS qui propose la seule interprétation logique à mes yeux!_

.

Rick prend des airs mystérieux de vieux sage de films d'arts martiaux en dévoilant son super entraînement à une Molly décontenancée. _Tu comprendras_ , lui assure-t-il lorsqu'elle demande le rapport entre le pilotage et l'endurance.

En réalité, il n'y en a aucun: si Rick lui propose de courir autour du lac, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il manque d'imagination et que c'est le premier truc auquel il a pensé quand Don lui a demandé d'entraîner la jeune fille. Et s'il fait semblant d'obéir à son vieil ami en donnant tous ces exercices inutiles à Molly, c'est parce qu'il a compris, bien avant leur manager, dès la première fois qu'il l'a vue piloter son vieux vespa, en fait, qu'il n'a strictement _rien_ à lui apprendre.

La technique, les réflexes, elle les a. L'audace aussi. Elle manifeste également une compréhension innée des mécanismes du pilotage. Seule l'expérience lui manque un peu, mais comme il faut réparer l'Arrow et qu'ils n'en ont pas d'autre à leur disposition…

Alors Rick lui fait faire des tours de piste. Encore, et encore. Il rit de la voir s'irriter, contenir son agacement face à cet entraînement sans queue, ni tête – sacrée petite souris. Le pire c'est qu'elle lui fait confiance, même quand il lui ordonne de sauter sur des bâtons plantés dans l'eau (une idée qu'il a piquée dans un vieux magazine culturiste qui traînait dans les toilettes). Il espère qu'au moins, ces efforts de concentration l'aideront à évacuer stress et colère, à défaut de l'aider vraiment dans la compétition.

Bon, faut dire aussi que la voir essayer de tenir debout sur des perches et s'étaler dans la flotte est particulièrement drôle.

.


	13. Mécanique

**Mécanique**

 _Personnages: Rick, Jordan & Aikka_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: Je ne sais pas trop._

.

C'est en voyant le regard de Jordan, colérique et méfiant, passer alternativement d'Aikka à Molly que Rick comprend, avec la perspicacité qui le caractérise, que l'animosité du sniper envers le prince nourasien n'est pas due _uniquement_ à des histoires d'alliances avec les Crogs.

Définitivement pas. Y a qu'à voir la manière dont il s'incruste dans toutes les conversations de Molly avec le prince, celle dont il la couve plus ou moins discrètement, où qu'elle aille, et celle dont il roule des mécaniques en essayant d'achopper son regard, désespérément, car les yeux de la petite souris volettent à mille lieux de ses tentatives, vers un jeune archer exotique, paladin, à la voix suave et aux grands yeux bleus.

C'est de leur âge, songe Rick. Et en même temps, pauvre Jordan! Rick ne rigole qu'à moitié, tandis qu'il aide leurs deux mécanos débordés à remettre en état le tas de ferraille qu'est devenu l'Arrow II. (Il ne peut plus piloter, mais il peut quand même filer un coup de main en vissant quelques boulons.) Ce faisant, il songe également que cette sacrée petite souris est décidément une incomparable briseuse de machines. Excellente pilote, fonceuse, un courage à toute épreuve, mais impitoyable avec le matériel: le star-racer tombe en ruines chaque fois qu'elle revient d'une course – et visiblement, il en sera bientôt de même pour l'appareillage frêle des sentiments de son partenaire.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui en toucher un mot? Pas directement, juste lui dire de faire attention aux dommages collatéraux: elle comprendra ce qu'elle voudra.

Mouais. À la réflexion, c'est peut-être plutôt à Jordan qu'il devrait parler. Lui conseiller de ne pas trop s'emballer.

Finalement, Rick décide de laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont. Il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire, et ces jeunes s'en sortiront bien tout seuls, comme tout le monde. Et puis, aucune leçon au monde n'a jamais pu enrayer les rouages du cœur.

C'est comme ça. Mécanique.

.


	14. Ennui

**Ennui**

 _Personnage: Sul_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: drabble du désespoir absolu_

.

Les courses tardent. Dans son temple, Sul tourne en rond au-dessus du sol, comme un spectre agitant ses chaînes. Parfois le vent le pousse: il le laisse faire. C'est presque amusant. L'impassibilité de son visage ne révèle pas l'ennui profond qu'il éprouve. Ennui qui ne serait pas si grand s'il n'était teinté de solitude! Depuis toujours – si longtemps, déjà! –, Sul sait qu'en tous domaines, il dépasse le reste du monde: intelligence, force, adresse. Et le problème d'être tout-puissant, c'est que l'on n'a plus rien à désirer… et surtout, plus personne d'assez intéressant pour vous servir d'adversaire, encore moins de compagnon.

.


	15. La fois où on a failli perdre Jordan

**La fois où on a failli perdre Jordan**

 _Personnages: Don & Jordan_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: ficlet_

.

– Ben écoute Molly, va le voir, Don Wei, et dis-lui droit dans les yeux, "M'sieur vous me faites vraiment trop ch…" Euuuuuh…

Jordan-la-grande-gueule, comme l'appelaient ses camarades à l'Académie. Tout d'un coup, au regard froid, hautain, surpris, et un peu dans les nuages de Don Wei, le jeune homme se rappela pourquoi: parce qu'il n'a jamais su la fermer quand il fallait.

Le regard noir du manager le transperçait de la tête jusqu'aux pieds.

Jordan était tellement sonné qu'il ne songea même pas à s'enfuir. Un peu comme quand on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux pendant qu'un camion vous fonce dessus. Instinctivement, le sniper se prépara à vendre chèrement sa peau pour les mots qui avaient failli franchir ses lèvres.

Est-ce que Don allait le pendre par les pieds dans le hangar? Le charger de toutes les corvées infamantes jusqu'au retour sur Terre? Le confier aux bons soins des Crogs pour lui apprendre la politesse? Il s'attendait à tout. Vraiment à tout, sauf à l'entendre dire:

– Ah, Jordan, vous n'auriez pas vu Molly?

À cette question anodine, il répondit mécaniquement, sonné.

Et quand Don tourne les talons sans faire de remarque, Jordan s'autorisa à se liquéfier sur place.

Pauvre Molly, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir pour laisser passer un truc pareil? Est-ce qu'elle allait payer pour lui?

 _Je te revaudrai ça, ma vieille_ , pensa-t-il.

.


	16. Assassin's creed: Nourasian Tales

**Assassin's Creed – Nourasian Tales**

 _Personnage: Aikka_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: Gros troll où je me paye cordialement la tête du personnage. Mais en même temps, ça se base sur l'épisode 9, au moment où notre prince des libellules va à son rendez-vous secret, vêtu de pied en cap(e) en essayant de prendre l'air détaché. Ah, ce moment._

.

Aikka adore se promener avec cette cape qui le fait paraître plus grand. Il ne lui manque que la capuche pour avoir le parfait cosplay d'Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad. Mais ça, il n'en a pas conscience, on ne joue pas aux jeux vidéo sur la planète nourasienne. Sans compter que ce n'est pas un jeu: il a rendez-vous avec le général Toros et il se prend _très_ au sérieux.

Fendant la foule, il regarde sans cesse autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas suivi: un peu pourri comme stratégie, puisqu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il l'était _effectivement_ , et par un jeune homme à peine plus discret que lui, en plus. Aikka ne se doute absolument pas non plus que, si les gens lui prêtaient un peu plus d'attention, son comportement aurait l'air totalement suspect. Pas de chance: si on avait été dans un RPG, il aurait pu prendre un item avec un bonus de furtivité.

En fait, il faut le comprendre: il n'a pas tellement eu l'occasion de sortir incognito, dans sa vie de prince. Chez lui, en Nourasie, la famille royale se mêle sans chichis au peuple et n'a jamais éprouvé le besoin de se cacher ou de se déguiser lorsqu'elle sort. C'est en raison de ce manque d'expérience qu'il s'imagine que prendre un air patibulaire et mystérieux derrière une haute cape sombre – au milieu d'une foule de Scrubs lui arrivant à peine au ventre, précisons-le –, c'est _LE_ camouflage parfait.

.


	17. La deuxième fois

**La deuxième fois où on a failli perdre Jordan**

 _Personnages: Don & Jordan_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: réécriture de la pire déclaration d'amour au monde. Ou du plus gros troll de la série._

.

Alors qu'il attendait Molly dans sa "chambre", Don a l'immense surprise d'entendre Jordan arriver… et lui faire la déclaration d'amour du siècle. Les fleurs et tout. Ce garçon va décidément vite en besogne. Estomaqué, derrière sa toile, Don n'ose pas se manifester, trop stupéfait pour réagir.

Lorsque le joli cœur s'éloigne, il se demande quoi faire. Sortir par derrière et laisser Jordan dehors, pour lui épargner l'humiliation du quiproquo révélé? L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sortie. Tant pis, alors, va pour le face-à-face.

Don saisit l'adorable petit bouquet (déjà fané) et sort.

Il voit Jordan se retourner, les joues roses, la Voie lactée tout entière dans les yeux et… déchanter.

– Heeuu?

La stupéfaction se répand sur son visage.

Puis la prise de conscience.

Et enfin, l'horreur.

Don Wei regarde Jordan et songe un petit moment à dire sa façon de penser à ce damoiseau qui, au prétexte de leur équipe, ose tourner autour de sa fille. Il ne pensait pas qu'à peine après avoir retrouvé sa petite Eva, il faudrait déjà faire la chasse aux garçons!

Mais il se retient juste à temps, conscient que sa petite fille est assez grande pour dire oui ou non toute seule et que ça ne le regarde pas. Même s'il avait été un père exemplaire, ça ne le regarderai pas.

Et puis… Il se souvient de ses dérisoires premières tentatives auprès de Maya: lui aussi a été ce garçon maladroit, un peu pitoyable et rougissant, déposant son cœur mis à nu aux pieds d'une intrépide et belle pilote. À la place du sermon (qui n'aurait fait que trahir sa paternité), il dit du ton le plus neutre qu'il peut trouver:

– Merci pour ce joli bouquet de fleurs, Jordan, elles sont magnifiques. Bonne nuit, mon garçon.

Et assortissant ces mots d'un regard en coin malicieux mi- _bon courage, mon vieux_ , mi- _je vous tiens à l'œil, jeune homme_ , il s'en va l'air de rien, décidé, tout de même, à surveiller l'affaire de près, et laissant derrière lui un Jordan mortifié et traumatisé.

En emportant le bouquet, bien entendu.

.


	18. Encore raté

**Encore raté**

 _Personnages: Jordan X Molly… ou pas._

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: drabble qui reprend un passage de je ne sais plus quel épisode._

.

Devant le portail magique, qui peut les conduire à la mort comme à la maison, Jordan se sent en veine de grands discours.

– Tant que je suis avec toi, partenaire, tout ira bien!

Quel moment. Il en a des palpitations. Il lui tend la main, en mode Aladdin "Tu as confiance en mwaaaaa?", et voilà qu'elle sourit, ravie, éclats d'étoiles plein les mirettes, façon Jasmine. Le cœur de Jordan va lâcher.

– Tu es vraiment un ami!

Et elle prend sa main, sans rien remarquer. Une poigne fraternelle à en crever.

Intérieurement, Jordan éclate en mille morceaux.

La friendzone, son amie.

.


	19. Les p'tits jeunes

**Les p'tits jeunes**

 _Personnages: StanKoji_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: eau de rose à l'huile de moteur_

.

Quand Stan lui balance un coup de coude et lui glisse, pas du tout discrètement, qu'ils devraient s'éclipser pour laisser "les p'tits jeunes" seuls, Koji le suit avec un sourire complice, quoi que mal assuré.

– Soyez saaages! se moque l'expert en mécanique de l'équipe.

Et Koji le suit comme toujours.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un truc entre eux? demande-t-il, avec un faible sourire.

– Sais pas. C'est possible. Surtout du côté de Jordan, hein. Molly ceci, Molly cela…

– C'était un peu pareil avec Rick.

– Ah maaaais, j'dis pas le contraire. Je trouvais ça louche aussi! Il doit avoir un truc avec les pilotes.

– Ho ho ha ha…

Les deux entremetteuses pouffent de rire dans l'escalier.

– Mais du coup, intervient Koji, légèrement plus détendu. Si t'as raison, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seuls? Hmmm?

– Oh c'est de leur âge! Je te savais pas si pudibond, dis donc!

Stan lui lance un regard brillant.

– Et en plus, comme ça, toi et moi, on a peu d'air aussi, conclut-il.

Clin d'œil appuyé.

Koji recule jusqu'à sentir le mur dans son dos, laisse son ami approcher et ferme les yeux avec un petit sourire. C'est vrai que c'est pas bête.

.


	20. La troisième fois

**La troisième fois où on a failli perdre Jordan**

 _Personnages: Don & Jordan_

 _Rating: K_

.

Hein? Eva? _Papa?_ C'est quoi, ce délire, je ne comprends pas trop, songe Jordan un peu perdu.

Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être une blague, Molly a l'air toute émue, attendrie comme jamais, et Don Wei a des larmes plein les yeux. Bon sang, il a raté combien d'épisodes, là? Et lorsque le vieux manager envoie un "je t'aime" à Molly puis soupire:

– Prenez bien soin de ma fille, les garçons.

… c'est comme un parpaing qui lui tombe sur la tête.

 _La fille de Don Wei_?!

Et tout ce qu'il arrive à bredouiller c'est:

– Mais, vous vous payez ma tête, là, ou quoi?

Parfaitement stupide, car il a déjà admis la vérité. Et le plus horrible, ou le plus idiot, comme on veut, c'est ce souvenir honteux, le premier qui revient à l'assaut de sa mémoire: le soir de sa fameuse déclaration manquée.

Le bouquet de fleurs. Le quiproquo qui tue.

Finalement, après avoir échappé de peu à l'infarctus, Jordan se prend à espérer que ce Canaletto, quel qu'il soit, les tue, et vite. Parce que comme ça, il n'aura pas à revenir sans Molly, ni à affronter une seule seconde de plus le regard de son père.

.


	21. Celle qui renonce

**Celle qui renonce**

 _Personnage: Eva_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: OS sérieux, cette fois. Angst_

 _Note: Post-série. Petite entorse à un détail du dernier épisode._

.

Tapie à distance respectueuse de la maison, Eva observe la femme à l'épaisse crinière rousse (la mère de Jordan), et celle, plus jeune, qui arbore la même teinte bicolore improbable que son petit frère, à ceci près que le roux de ses cheveux courts ondulés est réparti sur le brun en rayures de tigre.

La mère, le capitaine de corvette Katharine B. Wilde est sanglée dans un uniforme bleu foncé, strict et chic, une arme de service à sa hanche, qui révèle son appartenance aux forces aéro-spatiales, tandis que la fille, le lieutenant Cecilia J. Wilde, arbore un treillis, des rangers et un T-shirt sans manches à l'effigie d'une équipe de handball féminine, qui découvre des épaules aussi développées que celles de son frère. Elle tient une casquette kaki à la main, qu'elle enfonce sur sa coiffure sauvage – décidément, leur nom de famille est approprié.

Si la sœur est imposante, marche les jambes arquées et rit très fort, la mère, elle, est plus discrète en apparence, fine comme une tige de fer. Elle arbore un début d'âge avec élégance, quelques rides et des lunettes, et l'on sent dans ses mains étroites et rudes quelque chose de posé et de calme, une fermeté à toute épreuve, une autorité indiscutable de chef.

.

À voir la façon d'être de Jordan, ses fanfaronnades, ses tentatives désespérées pour avoir l'air viril – _nan, j'ai pas peur, nan, j'ai pas mal, nan, j'ai pas la trouille, j'suis un bonhomme, un vrai_ –, et sa combativité pas toujours réglo envers ses adversaires, Eva ne pouvait parfois se défendre d'un petit soupir las et le soupçonnait d'avoir vécu dans une famille de mecs machos, sous l'égide d'un père autoritaire et d'une fratrie testostéronée, avec une maman toute douce, souveraine adulée et pourtant marginalisée de cette petite famille.

Quelle idiote. Préjugés stupides que tout cela. Elle comprend son erreur, maintenant qu'elle a observé suffisamment longtemps ces deux femmes: il n'y a qu'elles. Pas de père, pas de frère, pas même le souvenir d'une présence masculine à la maison, juste la photo du grand-père dont elles vont fleurir la tombe régulièrement.

Avec ça, on devine une éducation au carré, rigide, peut-être même un peu dure. La mère a du galon, la sœur en a aussi. Toutes deux sont des femmes d'acier, visiblement peu enclines à la sensiblerie. Elles ont des voix puissantes qui savent se faire entendre sans jamais s'élever très haut: des voix de commandantes. Elles sont sportives, se tapent dans les côtes, boivent des bières tous les soirs, font claquer les portes, conduisent vite et bien et vivent pour leurs boulots et les matchs de hand dont elles sont fans. Leur intérieur est joyeux, chaleureux, mais on y est peu démonstratif. Eva se demande si Jordan n'a pas un peu manqué de câlins quand il était petit. Ça expliquerait ce qu'il disait dans son sommeil agité, quand ils étaient sur Ôban.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si elle est bourrue et silencieuse, la tendresse entre ces deux femmes est aussi réelle et tangible. C'est un amour qui s'exprime davantage par des regards croisés et des sourires en coin que par des gestes ou par des mots mais il existe. Et la gorge d'Eva se serre lorsqu'elle songe que c'est entièrement sa faute si elles et Jordan sont séparés.

.

Le pire, c'est qu'elles ne sauront jamais la vérité: officiellement, l'aspirant Jordan C. Wilde est décédé dans l'accident qui a coûté sa première place à l'équipe terrienne, lors de la dernière course. Oui, car, _toujours officiellement_ , on raconte que c'est Sul qui a gagné le prix ultime. Ce pauvre Sul! La plaisanterie ne manque pas de sel. Bien pratique qu'il ait disparu et que personne ne sache où le chercher! Les autorités ont choisi cette version comme probablement tous les autres gouvernements des planètes participant aux dernières manches, histoire de ne pas avoir à expliquer en quoi consistait ce fameux prix. Malin.

Du coup, Jordan a eu droit à des funérailles militaires avec tous les honneurs, les médailles, les fleurs, le canon, etc. On a même envisagé de le faire capitaine à titre posthume. Eva aurait presque pu trouver ça drôle, si elle n'avait pas vu les visages durs de la famille de son ami à l'enterrement: deux faces inexpressives, farouchement déterminées à ne pas verser une larme.

Elle-même n'avait pas tenu jusqu'au bout. Peur de fondre en pleurs ou d'éclater de rire, au choix. Les camarades de promotion de Jordan entouraient le cercueil vide avec des mines de circonstance et parfois quelques yeux humides. La photo protocolaire de son partenaire la fixait, plantée devant la fosse béante, et son regard brun profond, si jeune, empli d'une détermination sérieuse ponctuée d'un brin de malice, lui creusait l'estomac. Les gerbes de fleurs, trop nombreuses, répandaient une odeur fade qui lui piquait le nez. Comme une veuve de héros de guerre qui craque, Eva s'était esquivée avant la salve d'honneur.

Après ça, elle s'était cachée, espérant échapper à l'inévitable poignée de main qu'il faudrait donner à la famille. L'idée de les rencontrer, de croiser leurs regards, elle qui, aux yeux de presque tous, était plus ou moins responsable de sa mort, lui était insupportable. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir: l'"accident matériel", pour les proches d'une victime, était souvent inconcevable. Elle avait haï Spirit de toute ses forces pour cette même raison, parce qu'il lui fallait un coupable. Et maintenant que c'était à son tour de jouer ce rôle, Eva s'était sentie incapable de le tenir jusqu'au bout. D'autant que contrairement à l'ambassadeur des Phils, elle ne pourrait jamais rétablir la vérité.

Elle imaginait encore la scène de leur rencontre. Il n'y aurait eu aucun mot de reproche, elle en était sûre. Juste une bonne dose de froideur. Un signe de tête de la sœur, et la main puissante de la mère, refermée sur la sienne, qui lui aurait broyé les doigts, en guise de test. Puis un vague sourire triste (la mère) et un autre de dédain (la sœur) – _c'est donc ça, la pilote pour qui il est mort, la fille qui est allée si loin dans la compétition: une pauvre gamine_. Des mots se seraient pressés dans sa gorge sans pouvoir sortir, secret défense oblige, tandis que ceux qu'elle aurait prononcés auraient résonné, maladroits, vains et impersonnels, insultants même, pour les deux femmes éplorées. Il y aurait eu du mépris outragé, quoique discret, pour ses yeux pleins de larmes, un éclair d'agacement de la part des deux Wilde, face à ce petit mulot qui avait tué leur Jordan et qui maintenant osait pleurnicher devant elles, puis sans doute quelques mots de réconfort, teintés d'optimisme militaire, toujours polis, mais assortis d'une bonne pointe d'ironie, et enfin, un au revoir parfaitement indifférent.

Rien que d'y repenser, Eva en avait la nausée.

Bref, elle avait prétexté un vague malaise et avait réussi à obtenir de son père qu'il la ramène. Don avait obtempéré sans poser de question.

.

C'était depuis ce jour qu'elle s'était mise à les espionner – car il fallait bien appeler les choses par leur nom, n'est-ce pas. Toujours de très, très loin, en prenant des précautions infinies pour éviter de se faire repérer. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre qu'on ne l'ait pas déjà grillée, franchement. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, les deux femmes faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Et tandis qu'elle observait, Eva jouait avec les deux rectangles métalliques, pendus à la chaîne qu'elle gardait dans sa poche.

.

Avant que le nouvel avatar l'embrasse, d'un baiser si furtif qu'elle croyait parfois l'avoir rêvé, sa main avait glissé quelque chose dans la sienne. Un souvenir, ou un message, peut-être. Après tout ce temps, Eva doutait encore d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il voulait.

Quand elle s'était réveillée dans l'herbe haute, elle serrait fermement entre ses doigts les plaques d'identité militaires de Jordan.

Ces fichues petites choses! La nuit, il jouait avec en un cliquetis infernal qui lui mettait parfois les nerfs en boule. Avant chaque course, il les embrassait en guise de porte-bonheur. Elle l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois à travers l'écran de communication. Il y tenait visiblement.

La première était la sienne, et elle ne pouvait la regarder sans un pincement de cœur douloureux. Y figuraient son nom, sa date et sa ville de naissance, son groupe sanguin, ainsi que la mention "Sans préférence", indiquant son absence de confession – détail sacrément ironique, étant donné sa situation actuelle. Il y en avait une deuxième, attachée sur la chaîne, et qui portait le nom "William J. Wilde", une date, le même groupe sanguin et une petite ligne presque effacée qui avait dû être le nom de la religion du propriétaire. Son père? Son grand-père, plutôt, vu la date. Elle en était réduite à supposer puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de l'interroger sur son passé!

Eva avait déduit de cet ultime cadeau que Jordan voulait qu'elle rapporte les plaques à sa famille. C'était ce qui se faisait pour les soldats tombés, pas vrai? À moins qu'il n'ait tenu à lui laisser quelque chose de lui. Un souvenir tangible, qu'elle pourrait garder où qu'elle aille, et qui lui porterait chance. Un bout de sa tendresse et de sa protection, tandis qu'il tissait la toile de l'univers, là-bas, très loin, sur Ôban.

.

Elle aurait bien aimé garder la chaîne. Pourtant, une partie d'elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Une petite voix désagréable qui lui soufflait que ce geste lui était défendu, un peu comme de le pleurer: parce qu'il s'était sacrifié pour elle, et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas su voir qu'il l'aimait, et qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment rendu ses sentiments.

À ce sujet, elle restait perplexe, incapable de démêler l'écheveau de ses émotions. L'affection qu'elle avait pour Jordan n'était pas claire. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait été amoureuse de lui, ou non, ni si elle aurait pu le devenir en d'autres circonstances. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander ce qui se serait passé entre eux si quelqu'un d'autre, Aikka, par exemple, était devenu l'avatar et qu'ils avaient pu rentrer tous deux sur Terre. Seraient-ils restés tels qu'ils étaient ou bien leur relation aurait-elle pris un nouveau départ? Au fond, Eva était partagée. Avec le recul, elle voyait que son faible pour Aikka était bien plus superficiel que le complexe sentiment qu'elle avait nourri pour son coéquipier. Mais si celui-ci était profond et plus mûr, elle ne savait toutefois pas mettre de nom dessus. Et parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments, actuels ou passés, elle se sentait coupable de ces gestes de deuil qu'elle avait: fuir l'enterrement, pleurer en silence, garder ses derniers effets. Elle n'avait pas été une bonne amie pour lui. Sinon, elle aurait vu. Elle aurait vu, et elle lui aurait donné une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle ne serait pas partie en le laissant douter.

Malgré cela, il y avait une autre petite voix en elle. Une qui, elle, voulait conserver les plaques et s'y accrochait férocement, comme à un grigri précieux. Car après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire? D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle l'avait aimé: que ça soit comme une sœur, une partenaire, une amie ou une amoureuse n'y changeait rien, on s'en foutait, c'était quand même de l'amour. Et cette certitude l'empêchait de rendre leur dû aux Wilde, la faisait se cramponner à cette dernière petite poussière de lui, de ce qu'avait été leur aventure.

.

Finalement, depuis quelques jours, Eva avait choisi de se fier à la volonté de Jordan. Optant pour la première solution, la plus logique, elle avait écrasé son égoïsme et décidé de rendre la chaîne à sa famille. Car elle-même n'avait pas besoin de petits morceaux de métal pour se souvenir, pour se sentir proche de lui. Il vivait, il vivrait même indéfiniment, il était hors de danger, et elle était l'une des rares personnes à le savoir. Elle pouvait même essayer de retourner sur Ôban pour le voir, après tout! Et quand bien même elle ne le ferait pas, n'était-ce pas suffisant? N'était-ce pas mille fois mieux que de le croire mort? Sa mère et sa sœur avaient davantage besoin de ces plaques qu'elle. Elle n'avait qu'à descendre, sonner, et leur donner. Oui, c'était le mieux, c'était plus juste, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

.

Les poings serrés, Eva porte les plaques à sa bouche et les embrasse, comme Jordan le faisait avant chaque course. Le métal froid contre ses lèvres l'attendrit.

Malgré le stress qui lui mange férocement les entrailles, elle s'efforce de juguler ses émotions. Peut-être que tout se passera bien, que les Wilde lui seront gré de ce petit geste? Elle veut se lever, sortir de son buisson, faire ce qu'elle doit. C'est facile, elle n'a qu'à mettre un pied devant l'autre, se jeter à l'eau, dire qu'elle a été malade à l'enterrement, qu'elle n'a pas pu leur rapporter avant. Elle pourra s'excuser aussi, car si elle n'est pas responsable de la mort de Jordan, ça n'enlève rien à sa culpabilité, en ce qui concerne sa disparition: c'est sa faute, entièrement sa faute, s'il n'est plus là, s'il ne reviendra pas et si sa mère et sa sœur ne le revoient jamais.

Elle leur _doit_ ces excuses. Ce n'était pas un accident: tout s'est déroulé ainsi à cause de lâcheté, parce qu'elle a renoncé par deux fois à sa couronne d'avatar.

Mais malgré ces exhortations brutales, elle n'y parvient pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, dents serrées, perles salées au coin des yeux, elle jure intérieurement et remet la chaîne à son cou, sous son T-shirt, contre sa peau. Puis, tournant le dos à la maison des Wilde, elle s'en va, tête basse, une boule dans la gorge et furieuse contre elle-même.

Elle se sent vaincue. Incapable de se séparer des plaques. Incapable d'affronter les deux femmes. Laquelle de ces épreuves aurait été la plus pénible ? Impossible à dire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois de plus, elle s'est défilée.

.


	22. Mille mots contenus en un seul geste

**Mille mots contenus en un seul geste**

 _Personnages: StanKoji_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: du choupi, pour se détendre (car de bien tristes chapitres vont suivre). Yaoi_

.

Stan n'a jamais tenu à clarifier leur situation, pas même dans l'intimité, et Koji laisse faire, pas certain que ça serait mieux de mettre des mots là-dessus. Après tout, ils sont bien comme ils sont, pas vrai? Du moment qu'ils peuvent rester ensemble, à bricoler leur Arrow, se voir tous les jours et passer leurs nuits l'un près de l'autre, lui est prêt à tout accepter, même se cacher, même ne jamais être sûr.

Pourtant, si Stan n'est pas un grand romantique (encore que, parfois…), il entoure Koji d'une foule de gestes qui prouvent tout ce qu'il ne dit pas. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent coincés dans ce cul-de-sac par les Scrubs et leurs chenilles bizarroïdes, la façon dont il se place devant lui, poings en avant, pour le protéger, est plus éloquente que toutes les déclarations du monde.

.


	23. Celui qui se sacrifie

**Celui qui se sacrifie**

 _Personnage: Jordan_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: OS qui peut être vu comme une suite du précédent sur Eva, ou non. Angst_

.

Il aimerait bien lui rendre visite, maintenant qu'il a acquis la maîtrise de son apparence physique. Il peut reprendre l'ancienne comme il veut, c'est d'ailleurs celle qu'il préfère, et aussi se déplacer à tout moment dans l'univers. Rien ne l'empêche de revenir sur Terre, saluer sa famille, Don, Rick, les autres ou Molly. À vrai dire, il l'a déjà fait. Sans se manifester, bien sûr, il s'est contenté de les observer de haut, discrètement, dissimulé par son pouvoir. Il voulait juste s'assurer que tout allait bien. Pour sa mère et le reste de sa famille, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix: tout le monde le croit mort et leur révéler le contraire pour repartir tout de suite après aurait été trop dur. D'autant que ça aurait pu mettre les siens en danger: la nature de la course d'Ôban et du "prix ultime" est toujours une information classée top secret et Jordan sait mieux encore que son ancienne équipe de quoi sont capables les représentants de la coalition terrienne lorsqu'ils se sentent menacés.

Pour Don et les autres, c'est différent, la question peut se poser. Ils sont au courant, ils connaissent la vérité, ses pouvoirs. Il pourrait les revoir, ça serait sympa. Sauf qu'il y a Molly.

Même si elle a reprit son vrai prénom, dans sa tête, elle est toujours Molly. Ce nom, c'est celui qui erre sur ses lèvres, qu'il se murmure lui-même et qui fait battre son cœur divin, encore un peu humain, pourtant. Être désormais le seul à l'utiliser lui donne l'impression que cette Eva Wei qui a reprit sa vie sur Terre n'est pas la même personne, que la fille qu'il aime est restée avec lui sur Ôban et qu'elle lui appartient un tout petit peu, en secret.

Piètre consolation, d'accord, mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

Sa Molly-Eva, il l'a observée longtemps. Plus longtemps que les autres. Atrocement déchiré entre l'envie folle de se manifester et de la prendre dans ses bras, même pour un dérisoire câlin platoniquo-amical, et la peur d'être repéré. Le pire, c'est qu'elle semble tourmentée par son souvenir, qu'elle l'appelle dans son sommeil, parfois. Elle porte sa chaîne, aussi, toujours. Elle parle même de lui avec Don, de temps en temps. Et à ce qu'il voit, elle boude les autres garçons.

Il ne peut l'interpréter que d'une seule manière. Pour lui, ça ne ne peut pas être de la culpabilité. Il a besoin de croire que c'est autre chose. Et s'il pense "le pire", c'est parce qu'il voit dans ce comportement la preuve de ce qu'il n'a jamais eu le temps de découvrir avant qu'elle ne parte: que oui, Molly était amoureuse de lui aussi ou, en tout cas, qu'elle aurait pu le devenir avec le temps. Il y aurait eu une possibilité pour eux, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce stupide pouvoir millénaire pour les séparer. Ils seraient rentrés ensemble, auraient continué à se voir, à voler en partenaires, elle serait devenue sa petite amie, peut-être même qu'ils auraient pu faire leur vie côte à côte. Et c'est franchement atroce de voir que ses espoirs n'étaient pas si infondés, à présent qu'ils sont désormais impossibles.

Ça aurait été moins dur que Molly l'ait complètement oublié. Au moins, il aurait pu se dire que rester humain n'aurait rien changé. Pas de bol, vraiment.

.

Quelquefois, le désir de se révéler à elle le transperce. Il songe qu'après tout, il peuvent bien se revoir un peu, de temps à autres, pour soulager leur peine. Ils partageraient quelques moments ensemble, ça serait déjà ça. Ils y ont bien droit, pas vrai? Mais non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Jordan n'a pas besoin que les créateurs lui fassent la leçon pour le savoir. Car même si une relation amoureuse commençait entre Molly et lui, maintenant qu'il peut revenir sur Terre, ça ne serait qu'un sursis. L'avenir se chargerait de les séparer. Un jour, ils s'apercevraient que Molly aurait vieilli, et pas lui. Peut-être même qu'ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, dans quelques dizaines d'années, alors que lui-même devrait patienter encore plusieurs millénaires avant de la rejoindre.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la condamner à cela. Pas le droit de se rappeler à son souvenir et de l'empêcher de l'oublier. Pas le droit de s'incruster dans sa vie alors qu'il ne pouvait rien lui offrir de durable.

Après, il y avait les idées noires. Les solutions iniques, ignobles, indignes. La possibilité d'user de son pouvoir. Se montrer, la retrouver, juste pour un moment, passer du temps avec elle, juste une journée, peut-être même juste une heure, et s'en aller ensuite en lui ôtant la mémoire. Et puis recommencer autant de fois qu'il voudrait.

Rien que d'y penser, il en frémissait d'envie et d'horreur à la fois.

Ce n'était pas facile d'admettre qu'on puisse avoir de telles faiblesses mais le pouvoir de l'avatar l'avait rendu plus sage. C'était là les restants de son humanité: la tentation du mal, toujours plus simple et plus attirant que le bien. Il était inenvisageable qu'il se laisse aller à profiter ainsi de ses pouvoirs, car cela relevait de la manipulation et de l'abus. Ç'aurait pu être le genre de truc que ferait les dieux glauques de la mythologie grecque. Berk.

Alors, il restait dans l'ombre. Un jour, peut-être, lorsqu'elle aurait rebâti son existence un peu mieux, lorsque sa peine et sa culpabilité seraient un peu apaisées, lorsqu'elle aurait rencontré quelqu'un, par exemple, il lui rendrait une petite visite. Comme un vieil ami, rien de plus. Juste pour la revoir, lui assurer encore qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux. Peut-être qu'il se briserait le cœur une fois de plus mais il n'était plus à ça près.

Et puis, se sacrifier pour elle, c'était ce qu'il avait fait de mieux dans son ancienne vie.

.


	24. Et la fois où on a vraiment perdu Jordan

**Et la fois où on a vraiment perdu Jordan**

 _Personnage: Jordan_

 _Rating: K+_

.

Cette fois, c'est la bonne, pense-t-il, car obtenir les pouvoirs de l'avatar l'a peut-être transformé en chenille lumineuse, mais n'a pas modifié son caractère.

Non, rien n'a changé, c'est toujours avec le même pincement de cœur qu'il contemple Molly, sa Molly qui pour une fois le lui rend! Oui, il a fallu qu'il se jette dans un vortex lumineux super-puissant pour qu'elle le regarde _enfin_ , sans que son attention soit dérangée par Aikka, son père, l'Arrow, ou autre sujet de distraction, et zut, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors cette fois, il ne doit pas perdre de temps.

Elle tient sa main, elle s'inquiète pour lui. Déjà, ces rabats-joie de créateurs s'y mettent: Jordan sent qu'ils vont la renvoyer, elle va partir, vite. Il attrape son visage, l'embrasse, en ratant sa bouche à moitié, un peu précipitamment, trop doucement, trop vite, mais elle est déjà en train de disparaître, elle lui échappe du bout des lèvres, tandis que l'appel des autres zigotos résonne.

Mais bon sang de bonsoir, pourquoi, pourquoi, _pourquoi_ faut-il qu'il y ait _toujours_ une tuile pour lui pourrir ses accès de romantisme?

Immobile, impuissant, Jordan regarde Molly s'effacer peu à peu, les yeux fermés. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle ait senti qu'il l'embrassait, en plus. En tout cas elle ne lui a pas rendu son baiser. C'était son premier, son seul et unique peut-être, et il a fallu qu'il se loupe. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça, hein?

Tout d'un coup, il se demande franchement ce qui lui a pris de sauter sur cette pyramide. Le voilà coincé avec une bande de diablotins pour les dix milles prochaines années, pendant que sa chérie ira vivre sur Terre, sans lui. Décidément, c'est toujours pareil: les conneries, il en rate pas une.

Et en plus, comble d'horreur, voilà que maintenant il est devenu blond!

.


	25. 52 saveurs - partie I

**52 saveurs** **– Partie I**

 _Personnages: tout le monde. Pairing ou non et interprétations multiples._

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: vieux, vieux challenge basé sur le défi 52 flavours de Livejournal (thèmes de 2005-2006). J'ai choisi d'écrire 52 phrases pour ces thèmes, parfois en 100 ou en 50 mots. Je fais appel à pas mal de moments de la série dans le désordre._

 _Note: Toutes mes excuses si jamais vous voyez une erreur dans la traduction des thèmes._

.

 _1 – Five shades of white – Cinq nuances de blanc (Molly)_

Nul n'aurait cru que le blanc avait ses nuances, et pourtant, Molly en discerne au moins cinq sur la palette du tatoueur, cinq blancs différents, tous magnifiques, elle ne sait que choisir, car elle songe qu'après, ça restera sur son visage toute sa vie et… ah, décidément ça ne va pas être facile.

.

 _2 – The cruelest month – Le mois le plus cruel (Molly) (50 mots)_

Le mois le plus cruel, ce n'est pas celui des pluies, des grands froids, ni de la canicule, c'est celui, doux, bourgeonnant et empli de parfums fleuris du début de l'été, celui où, à quelques jours d'intervalles, se trouvent la date de l'accident de Maya et celle de son anniversaire.

.

 _3 – Four rings of light upon the ceiling overhead – Quatre anneaux de lumières au plafond (Aikka)_

Quatre anneaux de lumière s'allument au plafond, au-dessus de la tête d'Aikka, dès qu'il se couche dans sa chambre princière, pourtant spartiate, quatre anneaux pour les quatre principes fondamentaux de son éducation royale: le premier pour la sagesse, le deuxième pour le devoir, le troisième pour l'honneur et le quatrième, le plus important (avant le troisième, quoi que les Nourasiens prétendent officiellement), le plus cruel, le plus coûteux, pour la raison d'État.

.

 _4 – Everything you ever wished for – Tout ce que vous avez jamais pu souhaiter (l'avatar)_

Satis a vécu en ermite depuis des temps immémoriaux, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de savoir exactement comment fonctionnent la plupart des créatures intelligentes, et par conséquent, il sait que le véritable "prix ultime" doit demeurer un secret, qu'il va devoir leur promettre monts et merveilles, tout ce qu'ils ont jamais rêvé de posséder, ces avides petits êtres, sinon personne ne viendra jamais le remplacer.

.

 _5 – The effect of impact on stationary objects – L'effet de l'impact sur les objets fixes (Jordan)_

Jordan a étudié l'effet de l'impact d'une masse volante sur les objets fixes à l'Académie, très vaguement, il n'écoutait pas trop, et d'ailleurs, bon tireur, il sait mieux que personne le genre de trous meurtriers que de petites choses rapides peuvent produire si elles rencontrent une cible, mais ce cours ennuyeux lui revient étrangement en mémoire lorsqu'il fait lui-même l'expérience du phénomène, le jour où il surprend Molly à embrasser Aikka, et qu'il reste là, vide, comme criblé de balles, éviscéré, en miettes.

.

 _6 – And yes, the way you look at me – Et, oui, la manière dont tu me regardes (Aikka)_

Je vois bien ce que ressens à mon égard, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tes coups d'œil: ils me font beaucoup de mal, tu sais, parce que ça ne sera jamais possible entre nous, mais aussi parce que je voudrais bien que tu me voies autrement, parce que j'aimerais qu'il y ait autre chose, et, oui, la manière dont tu me regardes me blesse, plus encore que celle dont tu la regardes, elle.

.

 _7 – Snow falling on corpses – La neige qui tombe sur les cadavres (Rush)_

On dirait qu'il neige sur la plaine silencieuse, et ça serait presque joli, une belle toile hivernale, si on ne devinait pas que ce paysage bosselé est jonché de corps, si on ne sentait pas l'odeur suffocante du peuple de Byrus brûler sous l'assaut des Crogs, et si Rush ne savait pas que ces jolis flocons sont en réalité des cendres.

.

 _8 – The blind leading the blind – L'aveugle qui guide l'aveugle (Rick & Don) (50 mots)_

 _Note: Rick aveugle/mal-voyant (avec des prothèses)._

Amusant de constater que Don et lui, quand ils disputent une course, c'est un aveugle qui en guide un autre: pourtant Rick, avec son handicap, est mille fois plus clairvoyant que Don, incapable de reconnaître sa propre fille, malgré ses talents, ses yeux rouges, et les tatouages de sa mère.

.

 _9 – Four twelves are forty-eight – Quatre fois douze font quarante-huit (Molly/Eva)_

Que font quatre fois douze, c'est la question que la prof pose à Eva, et si celle-ci entrevoit la réponse, elle n'ose pas la dire devant la classe, tant elle paraît simple, c'est forcément qu'il y a un piège quelque part, pas vrai, mais voilà qu'elle a trop attendu et que l'enseignante agacée lui assène: "Quatre fois douze font quarante-huit, mademoiselle Wei, et la moyenne est à cinquante, ce qui signifie que vous serez _une fois de plus_ au rattrapage ce mois-ci".

.

 _10 – One true thing – Une vérité (Rick, Don)_

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue que les chiens ne font pas des chacals, et Rick réalise pleinement qu'il aurait dû s'en douter lorsque, peu après avoir compris que Molly était la fille de Don, il découvre par hasard dans la salle de bains de son coach que celui-ci n'a pas les cheveux blancs, mais que sa coupe uniformément rayée est en réalité le fruit d'une jolie teinture grise.

.

 _11 – Your pretty blue eyes are just stained glass – Tes jolis yeux bleus ne sont qu'un vitrail (AikkaMolly)_

Tu es mignon et j'avais un faible pour toi (je le confesse), je ne suis peut-être qu'une pauvre humaine, mais je te croyais mon ami, Aikka, et après nous avoir attaqués, voilà que tu complotes pour éliminer des concurrents, c'est franchement dégueulasse et j'aurais dû écouter Jordan: tes jolis yeux bleus ne sont que du vitrail, un verre de façade coloré, dépoli, mais sans rien derrière, rien qu'un immense vide glacial.

.

 _12 – Wake unto me – Éveille-toi en moi (Canaletto, Molly/Eva)_

Abandonne-toi en mois, Eva, éveille-toi en moi, tu es prête, je le sens, je le vois à tes yeux fatigués, ma petite création, oui, j'ai provoqué l'accident de Rick, la disparition de Sul, et te voilà en pleurs, prête même à croire que c'est moi qui ai tué Maya, vous autres humains êtes si sots, si prompts à la suggestion, et tu en es la preuve, Eva, ma poupée, ma marionnette, ma fille, viens, viens, viens à moi, viens renaître en mon sein, je serai ton père et ta mère à la fois.

.

 _13 – Dreams of the impossible – Rêves de l'impossible (les participants de la course d'Ôban) (50 mots)_

Tous autant qu'ils sont, ils rêvent tous de l'impossible, pouvoir suprême sur la galaxie, recréation de mondes engloutis, résurrection des morts, et c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que les créateurs s'arrangent pour que le prix échoie à celui dont le rêve est le plus simple – paradoxalement, le plus irréalisable, aussi.

.

 _14 – As long as you're mine – Aussi longtemps que tu m'appartiens (TorosAikka) (100 mots) Alerte au glauque_

Jeune imbécile, je vois que tu n'as pas encore compris _qui_ commande, ici, et c'est regrettable car maintenant, il va me falloir te punir pour t'apprendre à désobéir à nos ordres, et je le regrette presque, car au fond je ne veux que ton bien, mais tu devrais faire attention, stupide petit prince, car si je suis remplacé avant les finales, mon successeur ne sera sûrement pas aussi compréhensif que moi, alors baisse les yeux, oui, c'est ça, et fais ce qu'on te dit: aussi longtemps que tu m'appartiens, je ne tolérerai plus une seule incartade.

.

 _15 – Bathing in artificial light – Baignant dans la lumière artificielle (Rick)_

Baignant dans la lumière artificielle, le champion de la ligue B grimace tandis que résonnent autour de lui les stridulations sonores de la machine – une sorte d'IRM extra-terrestre – qui analyse ses blessures, ses failles, ses forces, ses moindres recoins, et il grince des dents, pas seulement à cause du bruit, mais parce qu'il a peur, alors que la fin de l'examen approche, d'une réponse qu'il croit déjà connaître.

.

 _16 – How fire took water to wife – Comment le feu prit l'eau pour épouse (AikkaMolly)_

Comment le feu prit l'eau pour épouse – c'est un conte de Nourasie, une des histoires les plus célèbres de leur mythologie, même les incultes la connaissent, et apparemment, c'est un thème universel, puisque nombre de cultures terriennes possèdent la même légende; et Aikka se demande pourquoi, si deux éléments totalement contraires peuvent s'assembler, il n'y aurait aucune possibilité pour Molly et lui.

.

 _17 – A dark heart, beating – Un cœur noir, battant (Canaletto)_

Ôban leur offre un tel spectacle de luxuriance qu'il ne vient à l'idée de personne que les entrailles de cette ravissante façade puissent dissimuler des cachots infernaux, laviques, tentaculaires, et des chaînes vieilles de dix mille ans, dans lesquelles battent encore un cœur sombre, terrifiant, que tout le monde a oublié, dont nul ne soupçonne l'existence, et qui attend son heure, patiemment.

.

 _18 – The smell of hospitals in winter – L'odeur des hôpitaux, en hiver (Jordan, Molly/Eva)_

L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver lui fait horreur depuis qu'on l'a emmené dire au revoir à son grand-père mourant, ramené en pièces détachées du champ de bataille, mais Jordan surmonte cette angoisse pour aller saluer une vieille amie, discrètement, jugulant sa jalousie, toujours présente, vive, atroce, de la voir allongée dans la maternité, l'enfant d'un autre appuyé contre son sein.

.

 _19 – Another grey day in the deep blue world – Un autre jour gris dans le monde bleu foncé (Don)_

Que la Terre continue de tourner, impassible, même après la mort de sa Maya, est inadmissible pour Don Wei: à ses yeux le temps s'écoule comme une flaque de boue et, du fond de sa bouteille, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est un nouveau jour gris et fade, dans ce monde bleu foncé, pourtant si clair et si brillant.

.

 _20 – And I love you even through uncertainty – Et je t'aime même au milieu de l'incertitude (SkunNing)_

Tu es plus forte que moi, même si j'ai la plus grande gueule, car tu es plus sage, plus sûre, tu ne perds jamais ton sang-froid, quand moi je faiblis, j'ai peur, je perds foi en notre but, mais même perdue, errante, dans l'incertitude, il est une chose dont nul, ni toi ni moi, ne peut douter, c'est que je t'aime.

.

 _21 – New every morning – Neuf chaque matin (l'Arrow)_

Il change de peau chaque matin sous les doigts de fée de ses mécanos, qui râlent un peu, parfois, en constatant les dégâts tous les soirs, mais quand Molly arrive pour le piloter, trouve l'Arrow remis à neuf et s'émerveille comme une enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël, Stan et Koji sont trop émus pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

.

 _22 – The laughter of women – Le rire des femmes (l'équipe terrienne)_

Le rire des femmes n'a rien d'exceptionnel, rien de plus que celui des hommes, mais c'est en relevant tous la tête parce que Molly vient de partir d'un grand éclat joyeux et clair que Don, Stan, Koji, Jordan et Rick prennent conscience d'une évidence à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais fait attention: ça manque quand même sacrément de filles dans leur petit monde.

.

 _23 – Truth and peaches – Pêches et vérité (Mme Stern) (100 mots)_

On se demande parfois pourquoi la directrice Stern est si aigrie, surtout Eva, son souffre-douleur personnel, sur laquelle se concentre toute sa hargne, et la vérité dépasse l'imagination, car cette femme de fer ne la haïrait pas autant si elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette petite rebelle adepte de la cool-attitude, et si elle n'enrageait pas de la voir s'épanouir sans problème dans cette voie comme une fleur de pêcher, envers et contre toute attente, alors qu'elle-même, en son temps, a été contrainte de s'assagir et n'est désormais plus qu'un vieux fruit ridé, séché, empoisonné par l'amertume des regrets.

.

 _24 – So shaken as we are – Aussi ébranlés que nous soyons (Don)_

Nous nous sentons tous nus, débiles, abandonnés, au pied du mur, catatoniques, depuis qu'il n'est plus là, mais aussi ébranlés que nous soyons, il va falloir continuer, même sans Rick, car la course n'attend pas, jamais, et c'est ce qu'il voudrait que nous fassions.

.

 _25 – Living like a jellyfish – Vivre comme une méduse (StanKoji)_

Stan et Koji vivent tous deux dans les profondeurs obscures, comme les méduses, reclus dans le garage sombre, au milieu des étincelles ou derrière leurs écrans de contrôle phosphorescents, et même qu'on ne les voit jamais dormir, car ils travaillent souvent jusque très tard dans la nuit: mais ça, c'est surtout parce que ça leur permet de rester seuls et de se bécoter entre deux rafistolages sans être vus.

.

 _26 – Counterglow – Gegenschein/lueur anti-solaire (MollyJordan)_

 _Note: le Gegenschein est une lumière faible qui apparaît dans la zone opposée au soleil._

Alors qu'il s'embourbe dans une comparaison foireuse entre l'éclat des étoiles et celui de Molly, Jordan prend conscience de sa maladresse, de la platitude de ses mots et, après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil, se dit que c'est finalement plutôt à la lueur anti-solaire, lointaine, rougeâtre, presque inaccessible, étrange, rare et mystérieuse, que son amie ressemble le plus; et il va pour le lui dire, fier de cette métaphore, tellement plus originale, mais quand il se retourne, c'est trop tard: elle est déjà partie.

.

 _27 – Grace coming out of the void – La grâce qui surgit du néant (Don & Rick ou DonRick, si on veut le voir)_

L'arrivée de Rick dans la vie de Don sonne comme une nouvelle chance de vivre, comme une résurrection, une rédemption, car là où il errait dans le désert – littéralement –, sans espoir de jamais en sortir autrement que les pieds par devant, le jeune homme lui offre un nouveau but, une nouvelle bataille, une nouvelle possibilité d'aimer, et il reçoit ce don précieux comme la grâce qui surgit du néant.

.


	26. 52 saveurs - partie II

**52 saveu** **rs** **– Partie II**

 _Suite et fin de ce petit challenge!_

 _._

 _28 – Beneath these hands – Sous ces mains (JordanMolly) (100 mots)_

Les mains de Jordan sont rudes, calleuses, habituées à se battre, à manipuler des commandes de tir, bien plus qu'à effleurer, Molly le sent bien, lorsqu'elles se posent sur elle par inadvertance pour la première fois, mais c'est logique, ce sont des mains de soldat, et elle n'est pas du genre à s'en effaroucher: au contraire, elle aime les sensations fortes (ça ne surprendra personne), et d'ailleurs, son équipier n'est pas dénué de délicatesse, elle dirait même qu'en certaines circonstances, il en possède peut-être un peu trop, car lorsqu'il les retire, gêné, rougissant, c'est bien trop tôt à son goût.

.

 _29 –Things in heavenly bodies – Ces choses dans les corps célestes (Koji) (100 mots)_

Koji n'en revient pas de sa découverte, et il revérifie même trois fois avant de donner son analyse à Don, d'une voix chevrotante: les corps célestes entre lesquels louvoie l'Arrow ne contiennent rien, ni piège, ni surprise d'aucune sorte, juste de la matière pure, indéfinie, et d'une telle densité que si l'un d'entre eux explosait, ils disparaîtraient tous, il n'y aurait plus d'Ôban, peut-être même plus de galaxie, et cela glace l'expert informatique sur place – non pas la possibilité de mourir, mais celle que les certitudes scientifiques qu'il a toujours possédées s'effondrent autour de lui, comme un château de cartes.

.

 _30 – Dutch courage – Le courage puisé dans la bouteille (Don) –(100 mots)_

Assis contre le mur, le cul dans le sable, Don Wei s'efface derrière la barbe, le poncho, la face crasseuse, empuantie d'alcool de ce clochard solitaire et cynique que tout le monde appelle "le vieux", et qui passe ses journées à se biturer à coups de tord-boyaux frelaté pour oublier ce qu'il a été un jour, ce qu'il a laissé derrière, ce à quoi il aurait dû faire face et ce qu'il est devenu désormais – oubli bienfaisant, procrastination délectable, bien qu'amère, qui démontre parfaitement que ce qu'on puise au fond d'une bouteille, quoi qu'en dise l'expression, c'est tout sauf du courage.

.

 _31 – The currency of hope – Le prix de l'espoir (Rick)_

Rick aurait préféré que les médecins ne lui redonnent pas espoir, finalement, avec cette micro chance de guérison, car maintenant qu'ils ont tout essayé et qu'il n'y a plus de solution, il se sent brisé, plus encore que le soir où on lui a appris qu'il ne piloterait plus jamais: le prix de l'espérance, c'est le risque de la voir s'échapper, et ça semble toujours trop cher.

.

 _32 – It's called love at first, and doesn't hurt – D'abord on appelle ça de l'amour et ça ne fait pas (de) mal (Satis et les petiots: Jordan, Molly, Aikka) (100 mots)_

Vous êtes désespérants, les enfants, à ne pas vous comprendre, ça n'a pourtant rien de compliqué (et d'abord ne me regardez pas comme ça, oui, je vous observe, mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas grand-chose de mieux à faire pour le moment, et que votre petit feuilleton est très distrayant, mais bref, revenons à nos moutons:), alors, mes petits agneaux, cessez de parler d'amitié, de partenaires et par pitié faites avancer les choses: premièrement ça s'appelle _de l'amour_ , et deuxièmement, ça ne fait pas de mal, croyez-moi, je pense même que le monde ne s'en portera que mieux.

.

 _33 – The opposite of faith – Le contraire de la foi (Don & Molly) (100 mots)_

Entre Don et Molly, ça a toujours été le contraire absolu de la foi – il ne lui fait pas confiance, et elle lui en veut à mort –, mais lorsque les deux coéquipiers partent vaillamment pour leur première course des play-off contre le monumental colonel Toros (elle, aussi brave que d'habitude, et lui, vaguement angoissé, car il sait de quoi les tridents crogs sont capables), Don se sent obligé de faire un petit effort, juste histoire de ne pas leur dire tout de suite qu'ils n'ont aucune chance: c'est un peu comme mentir à un mourant pour le rassurer, en somme.

.

 _34 – The imperious life – La vie impérieuse (Stan)_

La vie n'attend pas – telle est la devise de Stan, et avec son bon sens coutumier, il applique cette maxime chaque jour durant, en s'efforçant de ne jamais laisser passer aucune occasion et de dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, comme par exemple, ses désaccords avec Don sur la manière de traiter Molly ou l'affection très particulière qu'il porte à Koji.

.

 _35 – Recalling things that other people have desired – Souvenir des choses que d'autres ont désirées (le nouvel avatar)_

À présent qu'il est aux commandes et qu'il commence à maîtriser à peu près ses pouvoirs (on dit bien _à peu près_ , et heureusement qu'il est plus doué pour ça que pour le pilotage), le nouvel avatar songe à tous les rêves des autres participants, les avoués, les avouables, les secrets (qu'il devine, maintenant qu'il est tout-puissant) et il se dit que, juste histoire de se faire la main, sa première tâche pourrait être de réaliser certains d'entre eux.

.

 _36 – Above the thunder – Au-dessus du tonnerre (Molly & Maya)_

Une fois, une seule fois, Maya a emmené sa fille voler avec elle – dans un véritable vaisseau, pas dans un star-racer, histoire de faire autre chose que du rase-mottes –, et c'est l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de Molly, celui qui lui a donné envie de devenir pilote elle aussi, ce moment magique, seule avec sa mère, où elles se sont envolées par-dessus les nuages orageux, pour contempler d'en haut, telles deux déesses, les éclairs, la pluie, le tonnerre…

.

 _37 – The heart of your gesture – Le cœur de ton geste (Rick & Molly)_

Je pourrais me foutre en rogne et t'en vouloir d'être venue à ma rescousse en pleine course, petite souris, parce que j'ai aussi de la fierté mal placée, comme tout le monde, mais je sais que ça serait injuste: je vois bien qu'au cœur de ton geste, il n'y a pas de jalousie, ni de tentative de prendre ma place, c'est juste que tu es une vraie pilote, toi, et que contrairement aux autres, tu as bien vu durant les essais que je n'allais pas bien.

.

 _38 – Hard, but much truer – Dur, mais tellement plus vrai (Don & Molly) (100 mots)_

Au moment de te regarder partir, tout ce dont j'arrive à me souvenir, ce ne sont pas nos moments de bonheur d'autrefois, non, ce sont toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites depuis le début de cette course sans savoir qui tu étais: je t'ai même traitée de "mauvaise surprise", toi, _mon enfant_ , aussi je ne me sens pas le droit de te dire "je t'aime", mais il le faut, avant que je ne te perde pour de bon à cause de ce stupide avatar, c'est dur, mais tellement plus vrai que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu dire avant.

.

 _39 – The need to hold still – Le besoin de rester fixe (Stan, Jordan) (100 mots)_

Lorsque Stan enjoint à un Jordan terrifié face à l'Arrow II de traiter "la demoiselle" avec délicatesse, étant le premier pilote à monter à bord, il assortit cette plaisanterie de corps de garde d'un clin d'œil égrillard (faisant légèrement rosir Koji au passage) et Jordan voudrait avouer que c'est plutôt lui qui espère être traité avec délicatesse par la demoiselle en question, exactement comme lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé avec une fille pour la première fois, mais comme il ne peut révéler sa totale inaptitude à voler, il décide de faire pareil que pour cette fois-là, rester immobile, et attendre que ça passe.

.

 _40 – A new iconography of resurrection – Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection (Canaletto)_

Une sombre forme violette et noire s'élève des décombres du pouvoir de l'avatar, tentaculaire, titanesque, révulsante, avec ses pointes épaisses et grises comme des os moisis, sa face longue et cruelle de mauvais augure, sa carcasse ailée et difforme comme celle d'un oiseau de proie, ses serres monstrueuses et suppurantes de souffre, ses plumes noires annonciatrices de malheur, en une nouvelle forme pervertie de résurrection divine.

.

 _41 – Every act of love is separateness – Chaque acte d'amour est séparation (Ning &Skun)_

 _Note: pas du tout canon, mais ça m'arrangeait pour le thème. Inceste._

Nous sommes nées du même ventre, toi et moi, attachées l'une à l'autre par nos mains, nos cuisses et nos ventres, ils nous ont séparées, puis nous ont interdit de nous aimer, mais tant pis pour eux, nous les avons bravés, et désormais chacun des gestes de l'amour, entre nous deux, est une nouvelle séparation: l'affirmation que même si nous sommes unies, nous sommes aussi individuelles.

.

 _42 – Fidelity in adversity – Fidélité dans l'adversité (Molly & Aikka) (Episode 8) (100 mots)_

Jordan tambourine, enfermé dans ses tourelles, Don panique face à l'écran noir, Stan et Koji s'activent pour remettre la liaison en route, Canaan, sur les gradins, désespère en prenant conscience que son prince ne compte pas utiliser sa magie contre l'équipe terrienne, bref, tout le monde est suspendu aux manœuvres des deux adversaires du jour, mais Aikka et Molly restent fidèles à leur promesse mutuelle de ne pas s'attaquer: de toute façon, ils planent très loin au-dessus des raisons politiques et s'amusent trop pour se souvenir des consignes barbantes des adultes ou des enjeux qui reposent sur leurs épaules.

.

 _43 – Eyes meeting over the noise – Regards qui se rencontrent, au-dessus du bruit (MayaDon)_

Don a hâte de rencontrer cette nouvelle pilote si talentueuse – qui n'appartient pour le moment à aucune écurie –, mais s'il a été bluffé par sa virtuosité en assistant à une de ses courses, la dernière chose qu'il s'attend à découvrir, c'est le coup de foudre, lorsque soudain, par-dessus le boucan infernal des réacteurs du star-racer, leurs yeux se rencontrent.

.

 _44 – The possibility of zero – La probabilité du zéro (Rush)_

C'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas dans la mentalité de Rush, comme dans celle de son peuple, le nihilisme, l'idée de la nullité, de la vacuité totale des choses, la possibilité du zéro : il y a forcément du positif à toute situation, il le croit et s'y raccroche comme on se cramponne à une falaise par le bout des doigts, parce que s'il renonce à l'optimisme des siens, ça voudrait dire que sa planète et sa culture sont vraiment mortes.

.

 _45 – Ownership of such fragile devices – La possessions de si fragiles appareils (Stan & Koji)_

C'est Don qui commande, Rick et Molly qui pilotent, Jordan qui tire, mais c'est eux qui connaissent le mieux l'Arrow, eux qui l'ont pensé, inventé, façonné, qui ont la maîtrise de toute modification lorsqu'il faut en prendre soin ou le réparer, eux qui contrôlent ce que font les deux jeunes à qui ils le prêtent, eux qui savent le mieux où se trouvent ses réserves et ses failles, eux qui sont les véritables possesseurs, finalement, de ce si robuste et fragile appareil.

.

 _46 – In praise of surfaces – En éloge des surfaces (Satis)_

Satis aime ce corps de petit vieux inoffensif qui lui sert à masquer son pouvoir: c'est son véritable corps, par ailleurs, et c'est très amusant de voir à quel point les gens s'arrêtent à cette surface trompeuse, d'autant que l'apparence qu'il se donne en tant qu'avatar est aussi grandiose que ridicule, et qu'il ne l'utilise qu'histoire de rigoler un peu, en contemplant ces petits êtres, qui n'accordent qu'une attention lointaine, teintée de pitié, à sa véritable forme mais qui se prosternent devant une espèce de clown rose à tentacules et sans bras.

.

 _47 – The only adventure – La seule aventure (StanKoji)_

Lorsque Don se tourne vers eux, plein d'espoir – car il est désormais certain que Jordan ne pourra _pas_ remplacer Rick comme pilote –, Stan et Koji se ruent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et secouent la tête, horrifiés, car non, il est hors de question que l'un d'eux monte dans leur Arrow chéri: eux, la seule aventure qu'ils veulent vivre, c'est l'un près de l'autre, derrière leurs écrans.

.

 _48 – Lost, in order to become precious – Perdu, pour devenir précieux (Sul)_

Depuis qu'on a définitivement perdu la trace de Sul, nombre de légendes ont fleuri à son propos, et beaucoup se sont mis en tête, par des moyens tantôt scientifiques, magiques ou douteux, de le retrouver: en vain, mais les gens seraient bien étonnés s'ils savaient que Sul, en réalité, se cache soigneusement d'eux, non pas parce qu'il désire rester seul, mais parce que c'est la première fois que tant de gens se préoccupent de lui et de son bien-être.

.

 _49 – Tomorrow is something we remember – Demain, c'est quelque chose dont nous nous souviendrons (Don) (ép 9) (50 mots)_

Demain est un jour dont on se souviendra, pense Don en se frottant les mains, réjoui par avance de la petite surprise qu'il réserve à sa jeune pilote; avec Rick pour dresser cette petite bête sauvage, on peut espérer qu'elle devienne enfin raisonnable, oh oui, j'ai eu une excellente idée!

.

 _50 – As near as now – Aussi proche que maintenant (Molly & Jordan) (100 mots)_

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, Molly sait que Jordan ne la regarde pas comme une amie, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle fuit ses attentions, ses gestes tendres, tout cet appareillage de délicatesse et d'attentions dont il l'entoure, et elle désespère car si elle l'adore, elle a conscience que son propre malaise n'est pas une attirance, et que, aussi proche qu'ils soient, comme maintenant, par exemple, entre ses bras, allongée sous son poids après qu'il l'ait empêchée de basculer du pont étroit, sa présence, sa chaleur, cette proximité équivoque n'éveille pas même la possibilité d'un trouble en elle.

.

 _51 – Will you get your wish ? – Ton vœu sera-t-il exaucé ? (Ning) (100 mots)_

C'est Skun qui a eu l'idée de participer à la course, et uniquement à cause de ce qu'on croyait savoir du prix ultime, mais Ning l'aurait suivie n'importe où dans la galaxie (et même au-delà), toutefois, à présent qu'elles savent la vérité, son seul désir est de réussir à convaincre sa compagne de se retirer de la compétition, car si jamais elles gagnent, il n'y en aura sans doute qu'une qui pourra devenir l'avatar, et par conséquent, elles seront forcément séparées l'une de l'autre – or, rester auprès de Skun pour toujours est la seule chose que Ning ait jamais souhaitée.

.

 _52 – To the last syllable of recorded time (Shakespeare, Macbeth) – La dernière syllabe du temps enregistré (Jordan) (100 mots)_

Je vais avoir du temps devant moi, trop d'ailleurs, et ce vide des dix mille prochaines années m'effraie, surtout que tu ne seras pas là, Molly, et que même si je déteste le savoir, tu mourras certainement avant moi, mais je ne t'oublierai jamais, non, pas avant qu'ait été prononcée la dernière syllabe du temps enregistré en ce monde, et comme y a moyen que ça soit moi qui la dise, je peux promettre ça tranquille; mais toi, jure que tu viendras me voir, au moins une fois, et avant que je devienne un petit vieux chenu, ça serait sympa.

.


	27. Voeu pieux

**Vœu pieux**

 _Personnage: Jordan/Avatar_

 _Rating: K+_

 _Genre: Angst. Pensées de l'avatar au moment du départ des Terriens. Un merveilleux avatar, lui...? Peut-être. Faut espérer._

.

Il pourrait leur en vouloir.

Ils sont tous si heureux de pouvoir partir ensemble, si soulagés que ça soit tombé sur _lui_ et pas sur eux, ce super paquet-cadeau que tout le monde voulait avant de savoir en quoi ça consistait vraiment. Surtout Molly. Et lui, il est obligé de les regarder s'en aller, en famille, dans des vaisseaux qu'il expédie lui-même, d'ailleurs. Au fond, dans les séparations comme celle-là, c'est partout pareil: toujours plus facile de s'en aller que d'être celui qui reste sur le quai.

Du coup, il pourrait leur en vouloir.

C'est affreux, quelque part, cette joie qu'ils partagent de rentrer sur Terre, ces sourires sur leurs visages, ces regards béats du père et de la fille, comme des deux zigotos mécanos, alors qu'ils ne repartent pas indemnes, qu'ils ont été obligés de l'abandonner, lui.

D'accord, c'était son choix. Sa décision. Il ne la regrette pas. Il n'en veut à personne de ne pas avoir fait ce geste à sa place, pas même à Aikka (même, quelque part, on peut dire qu'il l'a définitivement battu). Mais est-ce qu'ils le regretteront, seulement?

Non, Jordan n'en veut pas à ses amis.

Il sent leur soulagement lorsqu'ils affirment, Molly la première, qu'il fera un merveilleux avatar. Même si c'est à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent sincère, il y a quand même ce sentiment de catastrophe évitée, _ouf, ça aurait pu être moi!_ , dans cet espèce d'encouragement, gentil, mais qui ne veut strictement rien dire. Car après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent? Personne ne peut deviner ce qui se passera, s'il s'en tirera, si ça sera bien. Il espère que ce vœu si pieux sera exaucé, franchement. Il l'espère, ce qui signifie bien qu'il n'y croit pas trop. Il le sait bien, il n'est pas un ange. Molly était bien meilleure que lui sur tant de plans! Plus humaine, plus ouverte, plus humble, plus sympathique, plus courageuse aussi, et moins encombrée par des considérations stupides d'orgueil, conduisant au mépris, à la rivalité, à la mauvaise foi.

Jordan le sait. Il a été méprisant, vache, pas réglo, fier, prétentieux, macho et de mauvaise foi. Souvent. On dira, bien sûr, que c'est déjà le premier pas de le reconnaître, et gna gna gna. Certes. Mais n'empêche! Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que, quelque part, Molly aurait été bien mieux taillée pour le rôle que lui.

Et ça n'est pas l'amour aveuglé qui parle par sa bouche, non, c'est l'impression sincère qu'elle lui faisait avant même qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'elle.

Au fond, ça ne change pas de d'habitude: Jordan a peur.

Une seule fois, ça avait le contraire. C'était Molly qui avait reculé, effrayée, et lui qui s'était jeté bras tendus devant le danger. Mais désormais, ses bonnes vieilles habitudes pusillanimes sont revenues! Oui, il a peur. Peur de rester tout seul pendant dix mille ans, pour commencer. Mais aussi peur de se planter, de faire n'importe quoi avec ce pouvoir trop grand pour lui, comme la fois où on lui avait fait essayer les commandes de l'Arrow – ce jour-là, il avait failli écrabouiller Molly, souvenez-vous! –, peur de déclencher des cataclysmes sans s'en rendre compte, peur de tout ce qu'implique son statut, peur de plein de choses.

Peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir, aussi.

Ça, c'est une question sournoise. Inquiétante. Et pourtant importante. Il n'aime pas la poser, mais il faut bien envisager cette éventualité comme les autres. C'est pour ça qu'il va demander aux créateurs de lui parler de Satis et de Canaletto, tout à l'heure.

C'est peut-être la chose qui lui fait le plus peur car il sait – malgré toutes ses allégations sur les Crogs, monstres sanguinaires et diaboliques – que nul n'est méchant volontairement. Et qu'après tout, Canaletto n'était sans doute pas mauvais, au départ. S'il avait gagné la course d'Ôban et remporté la couronne, il devait même certainement être courageux, intrépide, fort. Rien ne dit qu'il n'ait pas gagné loyalement et eu des intentions parfaitement nobles. D'ailleurs, ses discours sur la pureté le laissaient bien entendre.

Même si tout détruire lui paraît parfaitement horrible, Jordan comprend ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il expliquait que ce monde était souillé. Mauvais. Il est bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui était humain, lui qui faisait partie des forces terriennes, lui qu'on avait élevé, entraîné et conditionné à détester et à tuer. Cela, Jordan n'y aurait pas pensé avant de devenir l'avatar, mais maintenant, il en a bien conscience. L'univers contient un paquet de choses sales, tristes et effroyables, pas seulement sur Terre, d'ailleurs. Il y a du tri à faire, du ménage, même. Ça ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de faire exploser des planètes entières, de tout anéantir, c'est vrai. Et il ne le fera pas. Mais ça, c'est aussi parce qu'il est encore humain, parce qu'il vient d'arriver aux commandes, avec sa jeunesse idéaliste, ses beaux idéaux, son inexpérience.

Que sera-ce dans un siècle ou dix, ou plus? Qui sait s'il ne sera pas, lui aussi, complètement déconnecté de la réalité des êtres qu'il gouverne, inconscient des dommages qu'il pourrait causer, une fois habitué à être au-dessus de tout le monde? Qui sait s'il ne prendra pas de décision effroyable, sans comprendre, par méconnaissance ou par inquiétude? Qui sait s'il ne deviendra pas enclin à sacrifier des vies, au nom d'un ordre du monde qu'il jugera plus important que les individus? Qui sait s'il ne fera pas une autre erreur, pire encore? Qui sait s'il ne finira pas mégalo ou fou, à force de rester ici? Qui sait s'il ne perdra pas la tête, après avoir perdu son amour? Qui sait s'il n'y prendra pas goût, à tout régenter, et s'il ne se cramponnera pas indignement à son pouvoir? Qui sait s'il ne deviendra pas, dans dix mille ans, le nouvel ennemi à abattre?

Une larme unique, dorée, perle sur sa joue.

Il la laisse couler, tandis que le vaisseau disparaît, emportant ses compagnons.

Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est que Molly aura raison, comme la plupart du temps, parce que, honnêtement, il n'a aucune idée de ce en quoi dix mille ans de responsabilités, de toute-puissance et de solitude pourraient le transformer.

.


End file.
